Dysphoria
by Kasiree
Summary: ItaSaku, GaaraSaku, SasuSaku. Slight NaruHina Sakura's with Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke is looking for her, and Gaara seems attracted to Sakura. What will happen? UPDATED
1. Chapter I : The Coming of Winter

Author's Notes: I know you guys hate reading stuff like this, but just to let you know – I'm revising the chapters. I was eleven when I wrote this story so I figured it might need a lot of editing… so voila, here's a new and improved chapter one.

**d y s p h o r i a**

Behind him, the sun was slowly setting. The ground was littered in gold and red leaves, signaling that winter would come very, very soon. All was silent, with the exception of a bird's fluttering wings on occasion, as the youngest remaining Uchiha stood like stone frozen in time.

_That hurt._

I know how pain feels. I've experienced it in more ways than one, but this… what is this? It's different, but it still has this small trace of pain somewhere in it. I can't seem to describe it. Maybe I'm just saying things; maybe you can describe it…

_I just don't know how._

"_Sasuke-kun, when you finally understand that there are more things in life than vengeance, and maybe open up a little, maybe you can learn to accept me. But for now, I'm going to stop having this silly little crush on you. We now remain as teammates… nothing more."_

_What Sakura said… what did she mean by _stop_? Oh. It's raining._

The boy trudged home in the rain looking like a lost animal. He reached home and quietly went to his room. He shook his head, as if he was annoyed. He lowered himself onto his bed and lied down on his back, looking at the empty ceiling with slight cracks decorating the flat, plain surface. He closed his eyes tightly and fell asleep.

Sasuke found himself surrounded by flowers of all colors. _A flower field,_ he thought. Behind him, he heard a familiar voice calling his name with happiness.

"Sasuke-kun!" He looked behind him and saw Sakura running towards him, one arm waving in greeting. He gave her a small smile.

"Sakura…"

Then she suddenly paused, looking pleasantly surprised. He blinked, thinking she was still looking at him when he noticed her gaze was now directed somewhere else… or, specifically, someone else.

"Oh," she said with sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks. Again, he looked behind him, and to his horror he saw his older brother! He didn't know if he should be disturbed by the fact that Itachi was standing in the middle of a flower field or because Sakura was positively, absolutely attracted to him - Itachi!

Then he head Sakura squeal in delight and run his brother, hugging him so intimately it made his cheeks burn. Sasuke watched in horror as Itachi responded by… by…

"Gah!" Sasuke woke up, sweaty and shaken from the dream. He panted and got up.

"What the hell was that about?" he said out loud as he poured himself a glass of water to, hopefully, calm himself.

"He took Sakura… What next? Naruto'll be his new fox pet?" The mental image of Naruto in a leash with Itachi petting him sent shivers down his spine. He shuddered in horror.

Bad thought.


	2. Chapter II : The Disappearing Act

**d y s p h o r i a**

chapter two: **the disappearing act**

**

* * *

**

The sun shone through the windows as Sakura roused from sleep with a stretch. She got up slowly, balling her fists to rub her eyes and tousle the messy heap of her hair. She gave a yawn and pulled the covers off of her, swinging her legs to the side of the bed to get up.

She looked out the window and realized it was snowing. _Must've started last night_, she mused with little concern.

She trudged to the bathroom, hoping to get the sleep off of her eyes.

* * *

A loud knock from the front door made Mrs. Haruno leave the kitchen for a moment to see who it was. "Coming," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron. She opened the door, revealing a smiling Naruto. 

"Oh. Good morning, Naruto," Mrs. Haruno greeted cheerfully. Naruto grinned at the older women in his trademark fashion and scratched the back of his head.

"G'morning, Haruno-san! Is Sakura-chan awake? Kakashi-sensei is planning on treating the team to some ramen and he says we can't have it if the team isn't complete," Naruto said and waited for the woman's answer.

"Well, I'll go and check on her. If she's awake, I'll send her down," Mrs. Haruno said with a smile. Naruto thank her and she called out to Sakura.

"Sakura," she yelled, cupping her mouth with a hand. "Your friends are here to see you!"

Sakura coughed. Surprised was she by her mother's unexpected call that she almost choked on her toothpaste as she brushed. She quickly finished her task and yelled back – "Coming!" She dressed in winter wear as fast as she could and went down stairs to be greeted by Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he said with a happy grin. "How're you today?" He, however, didn't let her answer the question and proceeded in telling her about the free ramen. Sakura, slightly irked by Naruto's rudeness, stayed silent for a while so she increased Naruto's increasing excitement and impatience.

"Sakura-chaaan!" He groaned.

"Alright, alright," she said to him with a smile. "Let's get going then."

They went out the door and were greeted (well, not really) by the team 7's prodigy – Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura contemplated on staying since she felt slightly uncomfortable, but found that it would be a selfish act – especially since Naruto took such delight in the ramen. She greeted him with a smile and nod.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she said politely. He nodded in reply. Sakura felt like her words yesterday didn't seem to even impact on him in the slightest. She felt a little disappointed.

They walked to the _Ichiraku_, the ramen bar that they were to meet Kakashi-sensei. The snow crunched beneath their feet. Finally, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Oi, Sasuke," he said with arms behind his head and his eyes merely slits. _He looks like a cat,_ Sakura thought.

"What?" Sasuke replied, though not giving any eye contact but continued to stare straight ahead in his usual manner.

"Why are you so cold?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because it's winter, dope. What do you expect?" Sasuke replied, purposely mistaking the question so aggravate Naruto. Just as he expected, Naruto gave an annoyed grunt.

"No! I mean, why are you… human-ice-cubeish?" Sasuke twitched. _What the hell?_ He thought with annoyance. He turned to look at Naruto, glaring at him.

"Why are _you_ so stupid?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked then glared.

"Eh! I'm not stupid!" Sasuke made a noise from the back of his throat.

_Great_, Sakura thought. _Another argument._ She suddenly thought of a way to distract the two. "Hey. Naruto, Sasuke-kun, wanna race to the ramen house?" she challenged. The two males stopped their bickering and looked at her. Naruto gave a happy grin.

"Only if Sakura-chan lets me carry her," he said. Sasuke eyes darkened considerably, but then Sakura's words yesterday caused him to control himself out of pride.

"Hai, hai," she said to Naruto, desperate to do anything to stop their fighting, "I'll let you carry me." Naruto gave a whoop of delight and carried Sakura bridal-style.

"Keh. Better chance for me," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura gave the signal then the two were off. Right now, Naruto didn't care about winning; he just wanted Sakura in his arms for as long as possible.

* * *

When they reached the ramen house, Naruto let Sakura down and thanked her. Sakura smiled and Sasuke fumed. He won the race, but it somehow felt like he lost. 

Kakashi-sensei was on one of the stools reading his novel. He looked at the three and greeted them.

"Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura," he said regarding them all equally. Naruto grinned.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei," he said with a mischievous smile. "Can we order our ramens now?" Kakashi nodded in affirmative and Naruto quickly set himself on a stool, ordering the ramen with fervor. Sasuke and Sakura did the same, though with considerably less energy.

Sakura contented herself with eating the ramen, and listening to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto talk.

"Ne, ne… Kakashi-sensei, you always … giggle when you're reading that book. Is it funny?" Naruto asked with an excited tone, noodles in his mouth. Kakashi nodded, not taking his eyes away from the book.

"Hai, hai. Very funny," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Ehhhh! Why not!"

Sakura finished her ramen and got up. She remembered that Hinata asked her to give a gift to Naruto last week. She completely forgot about it! Feeling guilty, she excused herself saying that she needed to go back home to fetch something for Naruto. Once Sakura was out of earshot, Naruto grinned widely.

"Ne, Sasuke, I think Sakura-chan likes me better now," he said with a grin to the boy beside him. Sasuke glared and turned away. _It's probably true anyway,_ he thought. He did miss all her gifts for him.

Sakura ran to her home, guilt-ridden about the whole issue. Suddenly, she felt herself hit something and she gasped as her breath almost left her lungs. She regained herself and said, "Ah, sorry! I wasn't loo—Sasuke?" She caught her breath as the man in front of her looked exactly liked Sasuke, except taller and had peculiar lines under his eyes.

The man shook his head, and Sakura found that she couldn't stop staring. The man stared at her with eyes that looked like they could see right through her and said, "Who are you?"

Sakura quickly regained herself and replied, trying to sound polite and not surprised, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!" She cringed. Her voice sounded much higher than usual. "Uhm, if you don't mind my asking, who are _you_?"

"That's irrelevant," he said. "However, you know Sasuke?" Sakura nodded. "Do you know where he is?" At that point, Sakura started to feel uncomfortable. The streets were pretty empty, so she had no choice but to say the truth. She nodded. The man in front of her smirked.

Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand erect. _Something feels wrong_, he thought. He got up from the stool, ignoring Naruto's question on why he was leaving. He quickly ran to Sakura's house, fearing for the worst. On the way, he noticed a pink-haired girl standing with a man in a black coat.

_Itachi_…

He ran as fast as he could, but tripped due to the snow. When he got up, nobody was there. Regaining his senses, he started to run once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, yeah. That's the revised version of chapter two. Hoped you enoyed it. 


	3. Dysphoria III

//....// -Inner Sakura  
  
"....." -Speech  
  
'.....' -Thoughts  
  
Author's Notes: Right. Chapter 3 is up. And this focuses on Sakura and Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto will be in some parts. But thats about it. Gomen ne! Enjoy the friggin fic! Lol. Don't worry I'm not mad. Just homicidal. *grins madly*  
  
Rated: PG-13. Might change if lime is added. Nihihihihi... or a lemon. Nihihihihi...  
  
Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand. "Follow me." he ordered. "Uhm... Where are we going?" Sakura asked. The man kept silent. "You look alot like Sasuke." She commented.  
  
//Except you're alot hotter!// Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura blushed. He did look.. better.   
  
Itachi looked behind him to find the girl blushing and looking staright as if she was thinking. 'What the hell is she thinking...?' He raised a brow. Sakura suddenly giggled.  
  
Itachi couldn't help his curiousity. "What are you.... giggling about?" It was hard for him to say that word.   
  
She looked up. "Uh... gomen. I was thinking of someone." Then she suddenly blushed. Itachi looked at her. "Sasuke?" He knew very well that almost all the girls in Konoha had a crush on his little brother.   
  
She shook her head hard. "No! Your brother is an-" She stopped when she realized she was talking to Sasuke's brother. "A jerk." She finished instead.  
  
"Hn. Actually when it comes to girls he wouldn't know if something good happened. Even if it bit his ass." Itachi said. She giggled. "Uhm.. uh.. sir. Could I ask your name?" She asked. He nodded. "It's Itachi."  
  
Her eyes widened. She was following and being attracted to the man who Sasuke spent his life hating! Who Sasuke trained so hard for! Who she hated Sasuke for!   
  
//So what? The guy is hot. He opens up more. You could have a better chance with him.// Inner Sakura suggested. Sakura still couldn't think well.  
  
Itachi looked at the girl. "Are you a shinobi?" He asked. She snapped from her thoughts and answered, "Yeah. I am." She didn't care if this was Itachi, she didn't care if this was the man who Sasuke hated, she didn't friggin care!   
  
But she probably would if he killed her. Itachi suddenly felt weird. 'What am I doing with this girl? Did I just get her for pleasurable reasons...' A slight pink tinted his cheeks. Just slight. Hardly seen. 'Or did I just take her to make my little brother's life a living hell?'  
  
Sasuke ran and ran. But when he figured that he couldn't catch up with them since he stopped for a small break. 'Did I have to take that stupid break?!' He yelled at himself. Then he remembered Naruto.   
  
'Naruto could help me. I mean it's not like I need his help!' He ran back to the ramen house.   
  
Naruto was there having his fourth ramen bowl. He didn't care after all he wasn't paying but his Kakashi-sensei. "Naruto!" He heard somebody yell his name. He looked out with out noodle sticking out of his mouth.  
  
Sasuke came inside the ramen house panting but still handled things coolly. "Naruto. Come here, dobe." He ordered.   
  
Naruto wiped his mouth by the back of his hand. He glared. "What do you want human ice-cube?" Sasuke twitched.  
  
Then he smirked. "You really wanna know?" Naruto nodded. "Come here." Naruto walked to Sasuke.   
  
Sasuke leaned to Naruto's ears. He started to whisper. Naruto's eyes widened.   
  
"NANIIIIIII?! SAKURA-CHAN KIDNAPPED?!!!"   
  
Author's Notes: Hai. I'm too tired to update more... Later. Later... I have been writing, reading, and watching the whole day. My eyes and my hands are quite tired. See you laaaaterrr.... *falls*  
  
Do you still think I should add Gaara? 


	4. Dysphoria IV

"...."- Speech  
  
'....'- Thoughts  
  
//....//- Inner Sakura  
  
Author's Notes: Aa. Another chapter for your hungry desires. Well this chapter could be quite depressing and maybe quite funny to others. Well thats it. Oh, yeah. Just ion the safe side: I don't own Naruto. Even though I won't be sued coz' Japanese let people copy their works and not sue them. One of the weirdest copyright rules from Japan. We could actually make money out of our fics. Eh, but anyway.. I don't own Naruto. Never will. I just really like the story. The only thing I own is the plot.   
  
Reviews and suggestions are welcomed and flames will be burned down and laughed at. I will also feed my hungry, evil, maniac bunny your flames. Thank you. =D Good day.  
  
Rated: PG-13. But! I might higher the rating if I put up lime... Nihihihihi. Or better yet a lemon... Nihihihihihi... XD  
  
Genre-Romance/Angst/Comedy  
  
Dysphoria IV  
  
Naruto  
  
Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke x Sakura ("x" possible with Gaara)  
  
All eyes turned to Naruto. Except Kakashi who was to busy reading and giggling.   
  
"We gotta do something!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just nodded. Kakashi looked up. "Eh? What are you guys talking about?" He took a sip of his water.   
  
"Sakura-chan got kidnapped!" Naruto cried. Sasuke glared at him. 'He didn't have to say it out loud.. like before.' Kakashi stood up. "Calm down Naruto. Come let's go out." Kakashi suggested. The two followed him.   
  
"Okay. I want to know the exact detail of how this happened, why this happened, who did this and-" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke. "Itachi." Kakashi looked at him. "What? Sasuke I-" Sasuke glared at him. "Itachi took Sakura!" He yelled.   
  
Kakashi kept his coolness. "Sasuke first of all I don't want you cutting me off. I'm your sensei and therefore you should treat me with respect." Kakashi lectured. Naruto was on the verge of tears and shouting.   
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura is kidnapped by my murderous brother! And.. who the hell knows what hes doing to her right now?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked like he was about to cry. Kakashi noticed.   
  
Kakashi put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, don't cry about this Naruto. You're stronger than that right?" Naruto nodded. "B-but Kakashi-sensei... my Sakura-chan is kidnapped... w-who.. w-what..." Tears were coming out of his eyes. "Sakura-chan..."   
  
Sasuke knew this was hard for Naruto. But this was hard for him, too. He walked to Naruto. "Naruto. Listen to me. We'll get Sakura, don't worry! Do you want Sakura to see you like this? Being so weak for her?!" Sasuke continued, "For all I've learned from Sakura is that she hates it when she's the damsel in distress. But she can't help it. She always is."  
  
Naruto looked up and wiped the tears by the back of his hand. "Sorry. I couldn't help it.. Sakura-chan is really important to me." Naruto chuckled a little. Sasuke smiled slightly. Kakashi just patted Naruto's back.  
  
"Hey, where did Gaara go?" Temari asked Kankuro. "I don't know. I think he went to train." Kankuro replied. Temari kept silent.   
  
Gaara sat on a rock thinking. 'Where is he...?'   
  
"Itachi-kun, could I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "That was already a question." He replied. Sakura glared. "Another one then." She replied. "Hn. Go ahead." She nodded. "Do you still love Sasuke as a brother?" He stopped walking.  
  
"Aa." Then he started walking again. Sakura smiled. 'Sasuke still deserves to be loved.'   
  
//Aa. He still does..// Inner Sakura murmured.  
  
Itachi stopped. Sakura looked at him. He turned around and looked at her. He leaned down. Sakura blushed. He leaned closer to her ear. "Do you know Gaara of the Desert?" She nodded slowly. "How much?" She stiffened. "Not much." He straightened. "Then get used to him. He's going to take care of you." He started to walk.  
  
//Take care of you?! What the hell does that mean?!// Inner Sakura screamed.  
  
"Itachi-kun! How did you manage to get him to take care of me?" She ran after him. "He wanted to see you." Sakura blinked then blushed. "See me..?"  
  
//You mean that blood thirsty kid is attracted to you?!// Inner Sakura screamed. 'How would you know that?! Maybe he just wants to kill me!' Sakura shot back. //Or kiss you!// Inner Sakura exclaimed. Sakura blushed.  
  
Maybe... Just maybe.  
  
Author's Notes: I added Gaara. But don't worry bout that. This will mostly focus on a Brother vs. Brother thing. Gaara will just be here for Sakura for.. I'm not giving the story off! So later then k? The next chapter will be up soon. So no worries. When I wrote the part when Naruto was crying I felt terrible. X( Well let's see what the people say. Bye bye. =) 


	5. Dysphoria V

Dysphoria  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/humor  
  
Chapter V  
  
Author's Notes: Wai! Hey people sorry I didn't write a fic yesterday! ^^; Well let's continue on to the story and thanks alot for those wonderful reviews! I appreciate them all! So well have fun! Oh, yeah please DO NOT read the letter below. It's for Yurimi-Neko.   
  
For Yurimi-Neko: I'm sorry for your dislike of my fic. You don't have to worry about the plot of Naruto liking Sakura. If I wanted this to be a NaruSaku fic I would have said it. Naruto will eventually come around and like Hinata. Now right now I'll be continuing the fic. Oh, and what a coincidence! Hinata's here to comfort Naruto-kun! Big coincidence eh? Happy New Year to you! =D  
  
//...// Inner Sakura  
  
"...." Speech  
  
'....' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Flashabck  
  
"Naruto-kun?" a small shy voice asked. Naruto straightened and looked around. There he saw Hinata. "Eh? Oh, hey Hinata! Whats up?" Naruto asked in his usual cheerful manner.  
  
"I-i saw you c-crying... Why were you crying, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked very concerned but shy. "Well you see Sakura-chan was kidnapped and-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata. "Sakura? Oh, no! Who did it, Naruto kun?" Hinata asked slightly serious.  
  
Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh... Itachi." Hinata's eyes widened. "Sasuke's.. brother."  
  
*  
  
The sand was hitting Sakura's eyes and she couldn't see well. She quickly grabbed Itachi's hand, he didn't seem to mind.   
  
Sakura and Itachi neared to Gaara. Gaara's head was down. Sakura felt more nervous in every step she took.  
  
When the two were inches away from Gaara, Itachi tapped his shoulder. Gaara looked up. Sakura choked.   
  
//Hey, Sakura.. He looks kinda hot..// Inner Sakura said. 'Hot?.. HOT?! How could you?! He looks like a panda.. or a tanuki for Hokage's sake!' Sakura screamed at Inner Sakura. "Panda... Tanuki..." Sakura accidentaly murmured.   
  
Gaara's eyes darkened. 'P-panda... tanuki..' He twitched. Itachi noticed Gaara's urge to kill. "Gaara. Here's the girl. Her name's Sakura Haruno." Gaara stopped and looked at Itachi. He nodded slowly.  
  
He got up from his rock and started walking. "Follow me." Itachi followed him, still holding on Sakura's hand.   
  
*  
  
"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure Sakura-chan's fine." He knew he was lying. Hinata nodded slowly. "Hey, Hinata." The girl looked up. "H-hai?" Naruto grinned, "Wanna eat ramen with me?" Hinata blushed and stammered, "H-hai, Naruto-kun. That w-would be great!"  
  
Sasuke walked to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said sternly. "Hai, Sasuke?" The man looked up from his book. "Why aren't we doing anything? Why are you just sitting there reading your hentai book?" He said calmly. "It's not a hentai book. It's a romance novel with.. explict scenes." Kakashi corrected. "Whatever. Why aren't we doing anything about Sakura?"   
  
Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura-chan is fine." Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! Itachi took-" He was interrupted by Kakashi. "No, he didn't. You saw wrong. I heard from Temari that Sakura's with them." Sasuke looked confused.  
  
"Temari?... Gaara's sister?! You mean Sakura is staying with the bloodthirsty kid?!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi nodded slowly. "Well, from what I've heard from Temari, is that Sakura and Gaara are a... thing." Sasuke felt hot. "THING?! THING?!" He yelled angrily. Before Kakashi could speak Sasuke stormed to the ramen house where Hinata and Naruto were staying at.   
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke hadn't screamed this much. Naruto turned his head. "Eh? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "C'mon we have to go to that Gaara guy." Sasuke commanded. "Why? It's not like Sakura-chan is-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. "Yes, she is. And her and Gaara are... a thing." Sasuke said disgusted. Naruto cocked him an eyebrow.  
  
Then his eyes widened. "Sakura-chan with Gaara?!" Before Sasuke could reply Naruto already grabbed his wrist and started running. Hinata watched them. Her head bowed. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, "Bye Hinata!" She looked up. But she was too late Naruto already left, again. She smiled. "Go get her, Naruto-kun! I'll wait for you!" Hinata cheered silently.  
  
*  
  
Gaara kept glancing from his shoulder to look at Sakura. Sakura noticed and smiled. He blushed slightly and looked straight again. Itachi noticed and smirked. 'Hm... Let's tease poor Gaara.' Itachi thought. "Sakura, are you tired? I could carry you." Itachi suggested. Sakura blushed. "Ah, no, thank you Itachi-sa-" Before she could finish her sentence she was swiped from the ground and was now in Itachi's arms. She blushed different colors of red.  
  
Gaara noticed. He flared. 'Dare he tempt me?' He thought angrily. He sped up his walking. Itachi following close behind. Gaara really couldn't wait till they reached his home and Itachi will leave Sakura there for him to "take care" of. Temari must have already told Kakashi that Sakura and him was a... thing. He smirked. He could already imagine the Uzumaki and the Uchiha's faces.  
  
*  
  
"Ne, Sasuke why is Sakura-chan there?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Maybe she had a crush on Gaara for a long time and didn't tell us." Sasuke replied. "Eh? I though she had... had... acrushonyou!" Naruto said the words quickly. Sasuke smirked. "I thought so, too."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Well there another chapter! Happy? Lol. Well I decided to add Hinata in. After all Naruto needs someone once ____________ gets Sakura, ne? Yup. Well Happy New Year! :D 


	6. Dysphoria VI

Dysphoria  
  
VI  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Kasiree  
  
" " Speech  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
// // Inner Sakura  
  
Author's Notes: Just another chapter. Nothing quite new. Just enjoy reading and thanks alot for all your wonderful reviews! Enjoy this chapter and I'm really quite sorry for not updating for a while. I love you guys! See you soon! 3  
  
---------  
  
Sakura, Itachi and Gaara finally reached their destination. Gaara opened the door and stepped aside to let the two in. Once they were inside, Temari peeked from behind a door. "Aa, hi." She said, "Why won't you guys sit down." She came out from the door and walked to Gaara. "Hi Gaara. Didn't I tell you that I would get them myself?" She whispered to him.  
  
"Aa, you did. But I was bored and I had nothing to do." Came his reply. Temari smirked. "The girl.. uh.. Sakura.. does she.." Before Temari could finish her sentence Gaara glared at her. "No, I don't. She just happens to be very interesting."   
  
Temari straightened. "How so..?" Then she walked back to the kitchen. Gaara stared at her.  
  
----  
  
Sakura tugged on Itachi's sleeve. He looked down. "Aa..?" He asked. "Let's talk about something." She suggested shyly. He just nodded. Sakura stared at him. He stared back. Seconds then minutes passed and she was still looking at him.  
  
"Sakura. You said you wanted to talk about something." Itachi finally spoke. She nodded. "I'm waiting for you to pick something to talk about." He blinked then sighed.   
  
Gaara watched the two. He then turned around and walked to another chair and sat.   
  
Sakura looked over at him. "Ne, Gaara-san, why won't you come and join us?" She suggested. Itachi turned to look at him and smirked.  
  
Gaara glared. "No, thanks." He stood up and walked to the other room. Somehow it reminded Sakura of Sasuke.   
  
Itachi suddenly stood up. Sakura looked at him. "Huh? Itachi-san, where are you going?" She asked. "I'm suppose to leave you here for awhile. I'll be back for you soon." Sakura frowned. "But Itachi-san..."   
  
Itachi looked at her. She pouted. He chuckled lightly. 'Orochimaru.. what do you want from such an innocent girl..?' Sakura noticed his faraway look. She tugged on his sleeve, again. "Itachi-san?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Aa?"  
  
She smiled. Then she stood up. "You better come back for me." And with that she walked to the kitchen. Itachi watched her. He smirked. "Aa."  
  
----  
  
Sasuke and Naruto kept running. "S-sasuke.. Do you even know where Gaara's house is..?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. "We'll find it.." Then stopped and panted. Naruto sat down. They were still in the areas of the village.   
  
"Were running in circles Sasuke! We haven't even gotten out of Konoha!" Naruto panted. "We s-should ask.. Kakashi-sen-" Sasuke shook his head violently. "No! He wouldn't believe us!"   
  
Naruto sighed. "Then we should ask some kids to come with us.." Naruto suggested. "W-why..?"   
  
Sasuke shot back, annoyed. "No one is going to help us, Naruto! Why can't you understand that..?"  
  
Naruto glared. "I'm.. hungry.." Sasuke looked at him. "What?! WHAT?! You're hungry!? That's all you can-" Before Sasuke could continue someone grabbed his mouth.  
  
"Maa maa. Sasuke shush! You could make the dead live.." Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei. What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely.  
  
"I'm gonna help you guys out. After alot of thinking I realized Sakura wouldn't fall for Gaara so fast." Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Alot of thinking...'  
  
----  
  
Sakura entered the kitchen. "Uhm, Temari-san. Is there anything you need help at?" Sakura asked shyly. Temari smiled. "Yeah, help me cut those vegetables. Just keep the onions out off Gaara's plate. He hates them." Sakura blinked. "Okay."   
  
Them she proceeded to cut the vegetables.  
  
Gaara entered. "Hi, Gaara-san." Sakura greeted. He nodded.   
  
"Uh, Sakura I dont want-"  
  
"Onions I know." She smiled.  
  
Itachi soon came in. He approached Sakura. "I want onions in mine." He said. Gaara suddenly flashed a glare at Itachi. "I changed my mind. Put onions in mine."  
  
----  
  
"So..? Where is Gaara's house?" Kakashi asked. Ino approached them. "Sasuke-kun!" She smiled. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for this. "Look, Ino I-" He suddenly stopped when Ino shoved a box to his face  
  
Ino frowned. "I-it's food.. I figured that you guys would probably pass somewhere isolated so.. I thought maybe it would help you on your way.." Sasuke raised a brow. "Help us..? How did you know?" He asked. "Uh, from Hinata. She said Naruto told her." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.   
  
Sasuke glared at him. "Uh, I have to go back to work. I-i'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" She then rushed off. Sasuke was about to hand it Naruto but threw it to Kakashi instead. He figured that Naruto might have eaten all of it if he gave it to him.  
  
Naruto frowned.  
  
"Naruto. Why did you tell Hinata..?" Naruto looked up. "Eh? Uh, she asked." Kakashi scratched his head. Sasuke twitched.  
  
----  
  
Nightime has passed and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke sat down near a fire. The bright, flashing flame glaring at the trio. "Hey, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at his sensei. "Aa..?" He replied dully. "Why are you so determined to get Sakura back?"   
  
Why... Maybe because I care for her.. and..  
  
"She's with Itachi. What do you think?" He replied promptly. Kakashi sighed. "If you wanted to resurrect your clan, who would you use?" Kakashi asked again.  
  
Use..?  
  
Sasuke remained silent. "Someone you love who will give you the heir to your clan... Or someone you just want to produce little Uchihas with no love at all?"   
  
Naruto, too awaited his answer. Sasuke finally spoke. "None of those two." Kakashi raised a brow. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Then Sasuke's head bowed. Then he spoke,  
  
"I want none of those. I want Sakura."  
  
----  
  
Musical Muse: Wind Naruto OST  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
What do you guys think for this chapter? I think it was kinda sappy. But okay anyway. This will be the last fic for the whole week till it's the weekend for me. My school starts on monday and I have no time. So please be patient and encourage me. Coz' my self-esteem usually lowers due to studies.  
  
I hate it.  
  
I really plainly hate it. I hate my studies. It's to much of a bother. Am I sounding like Shikamaru or what? Lol. Well, see you guys later. And I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks alot for all your wonderful reviews. I appreciate them too much. Thank you, so much. I love you all. Group hug?  
  
*glomps everyone* Maybe next time you can glomp me too. Lol. See you around. =)  
  
With Love,3   
  
Kasiree 


	7. Dysphoria VII

Authors notes: Sorry for upadating soo late. Enjoy this chapter, thanks. :]  
  
Dyphoria :: PG-13 :: Kasiree :: Romance/Humor :: Naruto :: Disclaimer is not needed because Japan does not sue for using there works. Weirdest copyright rules from Japan.. I swear. Well anyway:: © Kishimoto Masashi :::  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
---  
  
After preaparing the food, Sakura helped Temari carry the food trays and plates. "Kankuro! Set the table!" Temari called out. Gaara sat on with Itachi in the dining room, "So.. you're interested in the girl?" Itachi asked, who recieved a glare in return, "I take that as a yes." Gaara just turned away. Kankuro soon came in to set the table, "Temari's done with the food," he said while slumping to his chair, "We finally get something decent to it.. thanks to pinkie." Gaara arched an eyebrow, "Pinkie?" Kankuro's eyes suddenly widened, "Uh, I mean S-sakura."   
  
By the mention of her name, Sakura stuck her head out the door, carrying a plate, "Someone called me?" She asked. Itachi shook his head, "No, Gaara just doesn't like you being called pinkie." Sakura blinked, "Pinkie..?" Kankuro just shrugged while Gaara turned away. "S-sakura! The p-plates!" Temari called from the kitchen, while carrying a tray in her hand and a plate in the other. "Coming!" Sakura called.  
  
---  
  
Kakashi smiled at his pupil's answer, "Aa, of course." Naruto just pouted, "Hmph!" Sasuke looked at his team mates and smiled. He stood up and walked to a tree then slumped down, "I'm gonna sleep. No reason the stay up anyway." Then he bowed his head. Kakashi smiled, "Yosh.. Well, then Naruto let's get some sleep, too. Shall we?" Naruto nodded and joined his sensei in sleep. But Sasuke stayed up, his bangs covering his eyes. He looked at the ground and remebered his painful past, he closed his eyes tightly and someone entered his mind. Someone he least expected to.   
  
---  
  
Sakura started putting the food on the table, while Temari did the same. Finally, the duo sat down with the rest of the group. They all ate silently, which bothered Sakura. "C'mon you guys! Cheer up, I already get anough quiet dinners with my family!" Sakura yelled. Itachi smirked, "Alright Sakura.. you want a noisy dinner?" Sakura nodded. Itachi smirked, "Alright." Then he trew onions at Gaara. Gaara too shocked for words since food was thrown at his face and the add it up it was onions. Onions! He hated onions! Gaara glared and threw pudding at Itachi which covered the man's face. "H-hey! That took me hou-" Temari was cut off by food also thrown to her face by Kankuro.  
  
Sakura started giggling and also started throwing food at everyone. Then Gaara somehow got a weird fantasy of Sakura licking food off him, but was stopped when Itachi threw onions with pudding at him. Onions.. with pudding!! Gaara threw harder at Itachi. 'Show you to ruin my fantasies!' Gaara thought.   
  
---  
  
Orochimaru sat on the dining table with Kabuto. The candlelight flickered while the whole room was silent. Orochimaru decided to break the silence, "I think our Sakura is having dinner with Gaara now, don't you think?" Kabuto just nodded, "Aa. Probably.. Orochimaru-sama." Ororchimaru smirked, "I wonder what she's having." Kabuto chuckled, "Perhaps Itachi-Salad or Gaara-Jello." Orochimaru snickered, "Or.. both."   
  
---  
  
"You both look delicious!" Sakura laughed at the two men. Gaara blushed slightly, Itachi smirked, "Good enough to eat?" He asked Sakura. Sakura blushed then giggled, "Yes, Itachi-san. Good enough to eat."  
  
---  
  
Sasuke looked at the sky, "I'm hungry.. I hope Sakura isn't.. if that Gaara is feeding her.. I wonder what she's eating.." Sasuke pondered. "Food.. dammit I need it. Right now."  
  
---  
  
After dinner Sakura decided to walk back to her room as everyone else did. As she walked the halls, she noticed the lights were off. 'That won't stop me.' She thought determined. Soon enough she saw a dark figure leaning against her room door. "G-gaara-san.." Gaara approached Sakura as she backed against the wall. He was getting closer for her to smell him, now. He went closer, very close. Sakura gulped, soon enough Gaara pressed his body against her's, she let out a low moan. "G-gaara-san.. I.." His face went closer until their noses were practically touching.  
  
Then he backed off and started walking to his room. Sakura stood there breathing harder than usual. She touched her chest, "What.. what.. what was that feeling..?"   
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Yaaay! Sexual tension. ((lol)) Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and.. I really hope you forgive me for not updating faster! Forgive meee! Please? GaaraSaku! Well please R/R or in other words, Read and Review. Sankyuu!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	8. Dysphoria VIII

Author's Notes: Just to inform you people.. I have a STRONG dislike with the.. HinataGaara couple. Omigosh, that was completely irrelevant, huh? ^^; ((lol)) Well, anyways, yeah. On with the story.. I pretty much hate the couples with Hinata, other than KibaHina or NaruHina. I don't hate Hinata if you wanted to know, I just don't like the pairings. Yep, so don't hate me. Coz' everything I said was completly irrelevant. :) Have a nice day:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked at around the dark empty hall while her heart beated louder and louder. 'G-gaara.. Gaara just..' She couldn't even think of words to describe what he did. She closed her eyes trying to erase what happened but whatever she did it wouldn't leave and she found herself wanting more.  
  
Gaara closed his door and let out a breath he was holding. 'What the hell did I just do...?' How could he have done that? He practically showed that he wanted her. A knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts. "G-gaara-san.. It's me Sakura." The voice said from behind the door. 'It's her!.... What now..? Kuso..' He turned the knob and faced a very worried Sakura, '.... damn.'  
  
---  
  
Itachi woke up and decided to get a glass of water, "Where was the kitchen again..?" He reached his door and turned to knob. Once he opened the door he smirked, there was Sakura face-to-face with Gaara. He approached them, "Sakura-san, could you please direct me to the kitchen again?" Sakura looked up, "Uh.. sure." Gaara glared at Itachi but Itachi just did a face that was like saying, 'She's not yours.' When the two left Gaara muttered something under his breath, ".. Yet."  
  
---  
  
Sasuke stood up from the ground and approached Naruto, "Oi, dobe wake up. We gotta get going to the Sand Village." He looked over to his sleeping sensei, "Same to you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto woke up with a start, "Sakura-chan is that yo-- never mind." Sasuke glared at the blonde. "I'm up. I'm up.. I'm.. Ino?" All eyes turned to a blonde girl, "Uh, uh, Sasuke-kun! How are you?" Ino grinned.   
  
---  
  
Sakura opened the fridge to get water for Itachi, "Itachi-san.. uh, how are you?" She asked trying to start a conversation. Itachi looked at the girl, "I'm fine, Sakura. Why do you ask?" Sakura just shrugged, "I just thought maybe we could start a conversation." Itachi leaned closer, "What were you doing with Gaara?" Sakura gulped, "I was.. I was.. going.. to-" But before she could continue Itachi's lips captured her's. 'Oh... my.. God! He.. he's kissing me!'  
  
Sasuke looked over to the blonde girl, "Ino, what are you doing here?!" He asked harshly. Ino had a look of hurt in her eyes, "I just.. I just thought that maybe.. I could come and help you look for-" She was cut off by Sasuke, "Ino, we don't need your help! This is between me and my brother!" Ino tried to fight the tears, "Is Sakura that important to you?" Sasuke blinked then sighed, "She's my teammate and.. she gave up on me a long time ago. My brother's there.. and you very well know I want to kill him." Ino gave a slow nod, "Goodbye then." Then she turned to leave.  
  
---  
  
Gaara walked to the kitchen to also get a glass of water, "Saku-" He was cut off seeing a 'moment'. He quickly went out the door, 'Dammit.. I was going to kiss her first.' He slowly opened the door to see something worse, Sakura was wrapping her arms around Itachi. He slowly came inside and cleared his throat, "Sakura." Sakura quickly broke the kiss and faced Gaara, "Gaara-san! Uhm.." Gaara just smirked, "Could you please get away from the fridge, I need water." Sakura nodded and stepped aside. When he got his glass, Itachi turned to him and whispered, "You got to learn to share, Gaara-san." Gaara just glared back at him and whispered back, "You know very well how possesive I am." Then he turned to leave.  
  
---  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! Kissy ItaSaku.. XD Wheeee! Oooh, do I sense a Gaara Itachi rivalry and a Sasu Ita rivalry and uh, Sasu Gaara rivalry? All for one girl? Awww, you're flattering Saku-chan.   
  
Vote who you want Sakura to be with. Coz' I could make her go with two men ya' know. One has to be left out... ((sigh)) So vote. :] 


End file.
